Sammy's Dizzy Fever Night
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Second in the Brother's Three 'verse! Rated T for safety.


**AN: Helloooooooooooo My Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! What's this? A new one shot for the Brothers Three 'verse? Oh man! Since my regular readers liked the first one in the 'verse, I decided to continue it! *throws confetti* How lucky are guys? Very! Anyways, I know a lot of people don't like extra siblings in SPN fics. But I kinda do. It really all depends though. In my 'verse no one will over shadow anyone. Everyone is equal. So need to get your panties in a bunch. Also, if you suggestions, ideas, or requests for this 'verse, please let me know! I would love to hear them and you just might see it! I accept all kinds! But please no Wincest (nothing against it, can't write it to save my life) or death fics (unless they can come back). So got an idea for a oneshot? Lay it on me! Multi chapter suggestion? Bring it! I also don't care how crazy it is. I can work with crazy, 'cause hey, I is crazy! Wheeeeeee! Anyways, ideas for this 'verse? Shoot me a PM. Without further ado let's get this party started!**

**Summary: With their younger brother back with them safe and sound, the Winchester brothers are back on the road again! But with all the stress of the nightmares and his girlfriends death Sammy has caught himself a little fever. So what the older brothers do? Take care of their Sammy of course! But what happens when he gets worse?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body.**

**Sam's sick! Jess help!**

The sleek black beauty that was the Impala roared down the road way. Dean was happily humming away to the sounds of AC/DC coming from the radio. Jimmy was in the passenger seat looking at the map and his fathers journal. Sam was in the backseat not making any kind of noise or doing anything.

Jimmy looked through the rearview mirror to check on his baby brother and noticed he was lying down across the seat fast asleep and shivering. Jimmy reached back and palmed his brothers forehead and frowned at the heat he found there.

Dean looked over at his older brother and wondered what was going on.

"What's up Jimmy? Sammy okay?" Dean asked.

"He's got a fever Dean. We might want to stop at a motel soon." Jimmy said keeping his eyes on his baby brother, rubbing his arm when he started to whine softly. He smiled when Sammy settled.

"A fever? He didn't say he was getting sick." Dean said worriedly.

"It just might be from all the stress. Between the nightmares and losing Jessica, this is probably his body's way of making him slow down and rest." Jimmy said.

"Surprised he didn't sick sooner." Dean said.

Jimmy nodded. "He's been through a lot and with the last hunts we've been on his body's probably saying enough."

"If he wanted a break all he had to do was ask." Dean pointed out.

"I know. But you know how he is. All we can do now is look after him and get him well again." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. Next motel we come across we'll pull in. Then we'll get him tucked in, dosed up, catch up on some R and R, and then hit the road again." Dean said.

"I agree. It's about time we had a break anyways. We've been working hard especially him." Jimmy said looking at Dean.

Dean looked back, nodded, then turned his attetion back to the road seeking out a motel. Jimmy kept watch over their baby.

An hour later Dean found a decent motel and Jimmy went to go pay for a room while Dean took Sammy duty.

"Sammy. Come on baby brother. Wake up for me." Dean said softly shaking Sam awake.

Sam moaned as he came awake. He felt cold and hot. He heard Dean's voice and cracked his eyes open.

"Dean?" Sammy slurred still mostly asleep.

"Hey kiddo. Welcome back to the land of the living." Dean teased lightly.

"Wh'r are we?" Sam asked still trying to wake up and focus.

"Motel. We stopped for the night. Come on kiddo. Let's go inside and get you to bed." Dean said helping Sam out of the car and into the motel room.

Sam rubbed his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep. He really didn't feel well. His head was all fuzzy, his limbs felt heavy, he so sleepy he bet he would sleep a week. He blinked when his eldest brother shook his shoulder lightly, and handed him his night clothes.

"Think you get ready for bed on your own Sammy?" Jimmy asked.

Sam nodded and pointed to the bathroom. Jimmy helped him over there and let Sam get ready for bed. Once he changed Jimmy lifted Sam up and carried him to the farthest bed from the door.

Sam felt himself being lifted but was too tired to care. He let his brother carry him and then he snuggled into the blankets when he laid down.

"Sammy, stay awake for a few more minutes kiddo." Jimmy said softly brushing the wayward bangs out of his brothers eyes.

"T'red." Sam said sleepily.

"I know buddy. But you some need some medicine and we need to take your temp. So open up. Temp check first." Dean said carrying the first aid over and taking out the thermometer.

Sam obeyed his brother and let him check his temp.

"101.9. Medicine time." Dean said shaking out two Tylenols and handing them to Sam.

Sam took the medicine, drank some water, and snuggled into the blankets. As much as he wanted to sleep, he really didn't want too.

"What's wrong Sammy? You can sleep now." Dean said softly stroking his younger brother's hair.

"Dun wan' to dre'm. See Jess burnin'. M'fault." Sam mumbled still fighting to stay awake.

Dean and Jimmy shared a sad look. They knew Sam was having nightmares about Jess, but they didn't know how bad it was.

"It wasn't your fault Sam. It was the thing that killed mom." Jimmy said.

Sam shook his head and then moaned as it made him dizzy.

"Don't do that Sam. And it wasn't your fault. Jess wouldn't blame you." Dean soothed.

"Jess na ma' a me?" Sam slurred as he drifted closer to oblivion.

"No Sammy. She's not mad." Jimmy said softly. "Get some rest."

Sam looked at his brothers and saw the truth in their eyes, and he faded to sleep.

Dean and Jimmy sighed. They wish their Sammy would open about his nightmares and talk to them already. But they also didn't want to force him, that would make it worse. So they decided to let to him come to them.

Later that night

Sam couldn't decide if he was more cold or more hot. He felt like he frozen but at the same time he felt like he was being boiled. He also heard voices talking to him. Whispering soothing things to him, but he couldn't understand what was being said. His mind was too fuzzy.

Dean woke with a start and looked around the room to find what startled him. He found nothing and was about to lay back down when his little brother's cries stopped him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"J Jess...no...my f fault...m's sorry! Please...don't...l leave me!" Sam cried.

"Oh Sammy." Dean sighed. "Sammy wake up. It's only a dream. Come on kiddo, wake up."

"Dean? Whassa matter?" Jimmy slurred as he got up.

"It's Sam. He's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up!" Dean exclaimed.

Jimmy got out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. He came back in with the thermometer and popped it in Sam's mouth.

Sam started to squirm and fight.

"Shhh Sammy. You're okay. It's okay. Just checking your temp." Jimmy soothed, he smiled a bit when he calmed down a little.

When the thermometer beeped Jimmy took a look at the reading and gasped a little. No wonder his baby brother was having nightmares! He was boiling!

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"104.8. We need to cool him off. Now!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Dean nodded as he helped Jimmy prepare and ice bath for Sam. Jimmy lifted his baby up and shook his head. He made a mental note to make the kid start eating more. He was too light for someone his height and age.

Dean helped his eldest brother strip Sam down to his boxers and placed him in the ice bath. Sam gasped and tried to fight, but the soothing voices made him calm and he felt Dean sitting behind him, stroking his hair and whipering softly to him. He nuzzled into his brothers chest.

"That's right kiddo. It's okay. Everything's fine. You're gonna be fine. Just relax. Atta boy." Dean soothed stroking Sammy damp locks.

Jimmy poured cool water over Sam's chest and ever so often took a washcloth and wiped his face and neck.

After ten minutes they got their baby warm and re tucked under the covers. Dean began to pace and Jimmy looked online for home remedies. The both of them refused to sleep until Sammy's fever was broken.

Throughout the night they took turns sitting with him, while his fever rose.

"What will we do Jimmy? We've tried everything! And look! He worse." Dean exclaimed.

"I know. I want to take him to the hospital but we know how he feels about them. He'll freak." Jimmy said.

"We may not have a choice! Look at him!" Dean argued.

Jimmy looked at his baby brother and Dean was right. Sam looked awful. He was pale, too pale, any more and you'd see right through him. His breathing was laboured. He was shivering violently that it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Alright. Let's take him to the hospital." Jimmy sighed.

Dean nodded. He went to Sam when a bright light filled the room and the form of Jess appeared. She looked at the worried brothers and smiled warmly.

"Don't be afraid. I came to help. He's been blaming himself and suffering for it. Enough is enough." Jess said.

She sat on the bed and placed her hand on her Sam's forehead.

"Sam. Sam wake up baby." Jess cooed.

Sam moaned and blinked his eyes open.

"Jess?" Sam whispered.

"Hi Sam." Jess smiled.

"Jess? I'm so sorry." Sam whispered his throat felt like he swallowed glass.

"What for? Baby that night wasn't your fault at all." Jess said.

"But I c could've stop it." Sam sobbed.

"Sam. Whether you could or not, I was destined to die. I would've died sooner or later." Jess said.

"B but-" Sam stuttered.

"No buts. It's time you stopped blaming yourself." Jess said.

"M'sorry. I love you Jess." Sam sobbed.

"I love you to baby. Always will. Sleep now. You need to rest." Jess said.

Sam nodded and fell to sleep. Jess smiled and stood up.

"I've broken his fever. He'll be alright now. Take good care of him." Jess said.

"We will. Thank you." Dean said.

"You're welcome. Good night Sam. I love you." Jess said as she disappeared.

Dean and Jimmy looked at their baby and smiled. Dean felt Sam's forehead and was relieved the fever that burned there earlier was gone. They made Sam was okay before settling in for the night.

The few days later

"Guys? Are you ready? I'm starving!" Sam whined a little.

"We're coming baby brother. Calm down." Jimmy laughed.

"So somebody's hungry huh? About time. How you feeling kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Better. Sorry we had to stop because of me." Sam said.

"It's okay Sammy. You had a nasty fever and needed to rest. Plus we needed a break." Jimmy said.

Sam nodded. He dreamt about Jess while he was sick. Nothing bad. No nightmares, but all the good time he had with Jess. His nightmares about her death had stopped when she told him he wasn't to blame for her death.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I said are okay? You were a million miles away there kiddo." Dean asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam said. He blushed when his stomach grumbled.

Dean and Jimmy laughed.

"Alright let's go eat and get back on the road." Jimmy said.

Sam nodded and followed his brothers. He was feeling better and wanted to get back to work. While Jess' death wasn't his fault, he felt like he had to do something.

'But for now, I think I'll hang out with my brothers. It's been too long.' Sam thought.

Sam got in the Impala and started laughing and joking with his big brothers. Jess was back in heaven and watching over her beloved Sam with his mother. Sam and Jess felt peaceful. If only for the moment.

**There it is guys! The second fic in Brothers Three 'verse! I hoped you enjoyed! Remember if you have suggestions, requests, or ideas for this 'verse let me hear it!**

**See ya in the next thrilling episode of SPN!**


End file.
